peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 January 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-01-13 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy chums, another John Peel's Music from BFBS, the programme on which the twang remains the thang. These are...." *"Great grief" at Peel Acres with the news that there was to be no Glastonbury Festival (it is normal practice for this to happen every fifth year): the Peel family had come to look on this as an annual holiday. *Another mention for Peel's appearance on This Is Your Life: after Alexandra had given all the football-related names of the children, JP suggested that another child, to be named after Stan Collymore, would be a good idea. Sheila apparently did not agree. *''"I often say, when people say to me, as they do, when you've got a job like mine, "What's the best record ever made?", and I still say, and I still believe it to be true, Teenage Kicks by the Undertones, although it's like sixteen, seventeen years old, but still every time I hear it, I get that same feeling all the way through it, this is as good as anything has ever been in the whole of recorded history, and I'll stick with that, I think, by and large. But a second favourite (obviously, I've got about 150 second favourites), but one of them is Duane Eddy's Peter Gunn, and mainly because of the bit which I regard as being one of the great moments in all of recorded music (we're talking in extremes here), is the bit where the sax stops and Duane comes twanging in on his own."'' As a result, Denis quickly finds an original promo of this song, just after John has played another golden moment from a favourite LP track of years ago. *JP compares Hoss Cartwright (Dan Blocker, of the TV Western 'Bonanza') to Paul Gascoigne (see below and decide). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Radio Fission (7"-Needles In The Cosmic Haystack)' (East Side) *Rootsman: 'Mektoub (Book Of Life Mix) (12"-International Language Of Dub - The Rootsman Remixed)' (Third Eye Music) *Mississippi Fred McDowell: 'All The Way From East St. Louis (LP-His First Recordings Following Discovery)' (Heritage) *Guided By Voices: 'Dodging Invisible Rays (7"-Tigerbomb)' (Matador) *Wedding Present: 'Love Machine (10"-Mini)' (Cooking Vinyl) *XLNT: 'New Lang Syne (12")' (Sound FX) (JP: 'Should be listened to at something other than drawing room level.') :(JP: 'Whenever I recommend that you play records at enormous volume, I always then get letters from people saying, "You shouldn't get people to do this because of noise pollution," and "some of us have neighbours who are nightmarish and play records at huge volume all through the night," and I know that, and I know we're dead lucky because we live out in the middle of the country and we can all listen to records as loud as we like. We would be the neighbours from hell, frankly, if we turned up in the house next to you.') *Cub Koda: 'The Greasy Chicken (CD-Abba Dabba Dabba: Bananza Of Hits)' (Schoolkids) *Mistreated: 'Angel Of Light' *Ken Nordine: 'Blue (CD-Colors: A Sensuous Listening Experience)' (Asphodel) :(JP: 'Back in 1967, 1968, I sat down to make an LP, not along those lines exactly, but what it was that I was going to be reading out, and somebody was going to add instrumentation to it later on, but I was going to read out hippy song lyrics, and I'd already recorded three or four of Syd Barrett's things, and this was an official release, a proper record company that wanted to do it. Then I listened to the playbacks at some stage, and I just thought, "This isn't on. If I do this and I finish this, it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life." So I aborted the entire project, and I think I made sure I got the tapes, I don't think any of them exist. By Jove, it was a narrow escape.') *Neotropic: 'Aloo Gobi (12"-Tumble Weed EP)' (Ntone) *Calvin Party: 'Looking At Me For (CD-Lies, Lies And Government)' (Probe Plus) *Livingstone: 'Call Around (CDS)' (Mono / Silvertone) *Riz All Stars: 'Straight To Ratko's Head (LP-Who Gave The Permission?)' (Riz) *Red Red Meat: 'Idiot Sun (CD-Bunny Gets Paid)' (Sub Pop) *Johnny Wright with Ike Turner's Orchestra: 'The World Is Yours (Compilation CD-Rhythm Rockin' Blues)' (Ace) *''(news - edited out)'' *Los Primos: 'Pretty Flamingo (7"-B side of On My Floor)' (Crypt) *M-Zone: 'M1 (12"-M-Mission)' (Boscaland Recordings) *Mark Brodie & The Beaver Patrol: 'The Shores Of Hell (CD-The Shores Of Hell)' (Shredder) (JP: 'They're billed as Canada's most popular surfing combo: difficult to know exactly how much competition there is for that job.') *Baby Bird: 'Bad Blood (CD-Fatherhood)' (Baby Bird Recordings) *Blankenship Brothers: 'Waiting For A Train (Compilation CD-Country Hicks Vol. 1)' (Bark Log) *''(some chat about guess what)'' *Ex: 'Booming' *Tortoise: 'A Survey (LP-Millions Now Living Will Never Die)' (Thrill Jockey) *Country Joe & The Fish: 'Pat's Song (LP-I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-To-Die)' (Vanguard) *Duane Eddy: 'Peter Gunn (7")' (London) *LFO: 'Shove Piggy Shove (2xLP-Advance)' (Warp) *Kanda Bongo Man: 'Yolanda (CD-Welcome To South Africa)' (B.Mas Productions) *Lagwagon: 'Kids Don't Like To Share (LP-Hoss)' (Fat Wreck Chords) :(JP: 'Here we are, almost to the end of the programme and as yet nothing from the Fall, so...') *Fall: 'In The Park (CD-The Legendary Chaos Tape)' (Scout) *unknown artist: no title (12"-Promo #1)' (Promo Recordings) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-01-13 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:15 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes